Amores e Tragédias
by Saabrina
Summary: Só precisou de alguns dias para eu me apaixonar loucamente pelo belo vizinho do apartamento de cima.  Charmoso misterioso, tudo o que uma garota de 17 anos sonha. Só que ele tinha segredos que me afetavam... Summary completo na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Só precisou de alguns dias para eu me apaixonar loucamente pelo belo vizinho do apartamento de cima. Charmoso misterioso, tudo o que uma garota de 17 anos sonha. Só que ele tinha segredos que me afetavam, descobri que meu perfeito principe na verdade era um matador de aluguel e queria matar o pai da minha melhor amiga. Porque aonde á amor também á tragédias.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Enquanto eu corria dentre as pessoas eu me perguntava, eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Deixar tudo pra trás por causa de uma pessoa que mentiu pra mim todo o tempo que ficamos juntos. Eu queria esquece-lo, mas algo me dizia que eu nunca me perdoaria se eu o deixasse ir, porque eu sabia que se eu deixasse seria a última vez que o veria, ele valia tanto a pena assim? Deixar minha mãe e minhas amigas por causa de um matador de aluguel, quando eu o vi de costas e gritei seu nome ali eu soube a resposta... Sim eu deixaria tudo por ele. _

* * *

><p>Oiiii gente voltei com outra fic! Espero q vcs gostem...<p>

Pq essa fic vai ter de tudo romance, comédia, aventura, drama!

Eu estou amando escrever ela.

Já tenho o primeiro cáp se eu receber review eu posto essa semana.

Bjooos


	2. O vizinho

Cáp 1 O vizinho

Seria mas um dia daqueles comum, onde eu vou pra escola, converso com as minhas amigas e volto pra casa, converso com a minha mãe, tomo banho ,almoço janto e deito. Vida de uma tipica adolescente americana.

- Hei segura o elevador!

Como essas palavras podiam mudar totalmente a minha vida, vi uma mão forte segurar as portas, mas nada se comparava ao sorriso dele.

- Bem na hora em vizinha.

Eu acho que nunca aconteceu isso comigo, eu já me apaixonei claro mas nunca tinha ficado tão boba tão sem palavras tão sem ação, algo no meu corpo gritava era ele! Sabe o cara certo que você encontra e que começa a namorar que te respeita te da flores te faz um pedido incrivel de casamento, te dá tres filhos lindos uma casa maravilhosa e uma vida plena e feliz, naqueles segundos que meus olhos pousaram nod dele eu me imaginei casada, minhas amigas de madrinha chorando lá na frente e falando que eu estou linda e ele me olhando admirado enquanto diz sim, pensamentos tipicos de uma garota de 17 anos, só havia um pequeno probleminha ele era mais velho que eu e com certeza já deveria ser casado.

- É bem na hora.

Eu nem percebi que eu tinha respondido depois de longos segundos com certeza ele achou que eu não ia responder, agora ele vai me achar uma completa retardada parabéns Bella conseguiu, o vizinho nunca irá olhar pra você com outros olhos.

Quando as portas se abriram e eu sai só deu para ver ele de relance mas com certeza eu tinha visto o seu lindo sorriso totalmente pra mim.

Fui até a porta do meu apartamento suspirando horrores, como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo? Eu nem o conhecia direito já tinha visto ele de longe já até corri pra conseguir alcanca-lo só pra pegar o mesmo elevador que ele, era a primeira vez que ele falava comigo e o pior eu nem falei nada.

Mais uma vez Parabéns Bella.

* * *

><p>- Bella não acredito o cara todo lindo ali no elevador falando com você, e você se imagina casada com ele? Que decepção.<p>

- Me desculpa Alice, quando eu percebi eu já estava imaginado, foi sem querer.

- Com certeza ele vai te achar retardada.

- Muito obrigada amiga de verdade.

- Desculpa Bellinha.

- Oi garotas!

- Oi Angie!

- O que foi Bella?

- O vizinho bonitão dela, falou com ela e bem na hora ela resolve sonhar acordada com ele.

- Uau ele deve ser bem bonitão.

- Ele é Angie, alto ombros largos um sorriso lindo e sedutor, cabelos bronze bagunçados, um olhar enigmatico, misterioso lindo perfeito pra qualquer pessoa.

- Bella... Quero morar no seu prédio!

- Sonha Angie sonha.

* * *

><p>Eu não estava ansiosa, quem disse que eu estava ansiosa, só estava correndo mais rápido hoje pra poder assitir minha série favorita, não tem nada a ver com o vizinho sem nome.<p>

- Oi Bella.

- Olá Peter!

Peter era o porteiro do prédio onde eu moro com a minha mãe, ela se separou do meu pai quando eu era pequena, então desde pequena eu aguento as loucuras de Renne.

Entrei no elevador super desanimada, mas eu não esperava que uma mão surgisse do nada e parasse as portas.

Meu lindo vizinho estava ali.

- Bem na hora em vizinho.

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

-É tive sorte.

Ele era tão lindo, tão masculo eu tinha alguma chance com ele?

- Oi? Vizinha seu andar.

- Ah obrigada.

Quando as portas estavam se fechando e eu olhei pra ele, eu quase desmaiei, porque? Ele tinha acabado de piscar pra mim.

_ Comparações são facilmente feitas  
>Uma vez que você tinha a prova da perfeição.<em>

* * *

><p>Oi gente fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, que já está ai o primeiro cáp, espero que vcs gostem!<p>

Bjoos e me mandem bastante reviews *.*


	3. Tomando iniciativa

Cáp 2 Tomando iniciativa

- Ele pisca pra você, e você fica que nem uma boba olhando pra ele. Sério Bella você é uma fofa, mas tá muito lerdinha pro meu gosto.

- Ai Alice você queria que eu fizesse o que? Ele me pegou desprevinida. Desculpe não ser que nem você toda jogadinha.

- Jogadinha? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você é uma conquistadora ok? Eu não sou assim, sou romantica insegura uma garota sem experiencia, um cara com ele nunca olharia pra mim, ele tem um ar de perigo sabe, o ideal para ele é ficar com mulheres fatais não com uma garotinha que nem eu.

- Ai Bella para com isso, você também é selvagem amiga, toda mulher tem um lado devassa.

- Esta fazendo propaganda agora?

- Engraçadinha, deixa o seu vizinho te conhecer direito e você vai ver, ele vai se apaixonar por você.

- Apaixonar?

- É amiga, e olha eu vou te ajudar, se você ver ele hoje chama ele pra um passeio sei lá.

- O unico lugar que eu vou é na lanchonete na frente do prédio.

- Nossa até você, meu pai ama o cachorro quente de lá.

- É uma delicia Alice, só você não percebe.

- Ok então chama ele pra um cachorro quente.

- O que? Ele vai rir de mim, vai pegar um elevador e vai ver uma criancinha chamando ele pra comer cachorro quente, sabe o que ele vai fazer rir na minha cara. Quer saber deixa rolar.

- Deixa rolar? Meu Deus isso é frase de pessoas inseguras.

- Você sabe que eu sou a insegurança em pessoa.

-Sai dela inseguraça!

- Muito engraçado.

- Tá bom Bella faça o que você achar melhor, beijinho.

Ela me mandou beijos e atravessou a rua, ela morava no prédio da frente do meu.

- Oi Peter.

- Hei Bella, tem carta pra sua mãe, quer levar?

- Claro!

Ele foi até o balcão pegou o amontoado de cartas e ficou olhando uma por uma, com certeza eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

- Peter tem carta pra mim?

Desde que eu vi ele da primeira vez, parece que ele esta em todo o lugar.

- Acho que sim senhor Cullen.

- Ótimo, oi vizinha.

- Oi...

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, será que eu deveria chamar ele pra comer um cachorro quente? Ai desde quando eu sigo um conselho da Alice?

Peguei as cartas da mão do Peter, dei mais um olhada no lindo vizinho e dei as costas pra minha única chance.

Esperei o elevador meio nervosa, eu sabia que ele estava alguns metros de distancia de mim, o que custava eu virar e ir até lá chama-lo pra sair?

Mas eu não conseguia, eu nunca conseguia.

O elevador chegou e saiu duas pessoas de lá, entrei apertei o botão e as portas se fecharam, nenhuma mão impediu isso, nem a dele.

Eu tive um pequeno piti quando as portas se fecharam.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO SUA BURRA! BURRA! BURRA!

Eu gritava essas palavras enquanto batia na minha testa.

- Você merece morrer sozinha com 27 gatos!

Sai do elevador super frustada, abri a porta entrei e joguei minha mochila no chão.

- Nossa parece que você está de bom humor hoje hein.

- Sem gracinhas mãe.

- O que aconteceu? É TPM?

- Quem derá!

* * *

><p>- Mãe vou levar o Billy pra dar uma volta!<p>

- Ok!

Com certeza ela estava trabalhando em algum caso, ela era advogada, sempre estava presa no escritório, ou aqui em casa no quarto. Ela queria que eu seguisse seus passos, mas eu não fui feita pra ficar presa. E eu já sabia o que eu faria quando fizesse 18, iria numa viagem muito louca sem dia marcado pra voltar. Eu precisava de aventura, precisava de um pouco de loucura na minha vida. Espero que esse dia esteja perto.

Já estava no rall de entrada do prédio do lado havia uma pracinha, Billy se empolgou, colocando a língua pra fora e latindo.

- Você gosta né garoto? Você é que nem eu, odeia se sentir preso.

Dei uma volta no parque, pensei um pouco. Eu só precisava de um pouco de coragem, o vizinho bonitão não saia da minha cabeça.

Cheguei no prédio e me surpreende.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. – Sussurrei pra mim mesma quando o vi esperando elevador.

Cheguei do lado dele e ele me olhou.

- Sabe vizinha eu acho que você está me seguindo? – Uma das sobrancelhas dele estava levantadas sedutoramente me provocando e me deixando nervosa.

- O-O qu-ue claro que n-não.

- Nossa calma querida, só estava brincando.

- Eu sei.

Ele se agaixou e brincou com o Billy.

- Qual é o nome do garotão aqui?

- Billy.

- E o da dona?

- Bella.

Ele sorriu. – Belo nome Bella.

- Obrigada, e o seu?

- Edward.

Tem como a gente se perder no olhar de uma pessoa? Eu achava essa coisa tão clichê, sabe quando a mocinha olha para o seu amado e tudo para se petrifica e nada tira eles daquilo que acabou de se formar.

Billy latiu avisando que as portas do elevador já estavam abertas.

Entramos peguei o Billy no meu colo, e Edward brincava com ele silenciosamente, enquando Billy lambia sua mão.

- Ele gostou de você.

- Que bom.- Mais um daqueles sorrisos.

- Edward?

- Oi?

- Gostaria de... Comer um cachorro quente?

Ele olhou pra mim surpreso.

- Bella...

- Esquece foi loucura, desculpa.

Alguém lá em cima estava ao meu favor, porque as portas do elevador se abriram e se fecharam com a mesma rapidez.

E mais uma vez eu me perguntei aquele dia, desde quando eu sigo algum conselho da Alice.

Entrei em casa ofegante não sei porque, eu não tinha corrido mais meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona inteira, e o pior sem ganhar nada.

Coloquei o Billy no chão e fui até a cozinha, peguei o copo de água e quando o coloquei na boca, a campainha tocou, me movi preguicosamente deveria ser a vizinha chata, olhei pelo olho mágico e me surpreende de novo aquele dia.

Abri a porta lentamente, mas eu sabia que não mudaria nada quando eu terminasse de abrir ele ainda estaria ali.

- Edward?

- Oi Bella.

- O que foi?

Tentei me fazer de forte.

- Você saiu correndo e nem deixou eu responder.

- Não precisa responder Edward, eu sei que é não.

- Porque eu te diria um não?

- E porque me diria um sim?

- Porque você é tão insegura?

- E porque eu não seria?

- Porque você é linda.

Eu não esperava por essa, esperava outra pergunta que eu responderia com outra pergunta.

- O que?

- Passo daqui 10 minutos, vou deixar minhas coisa no meu apartamento e já venho aqui pra gente comer cachorro quente.

- Sério?

- Porque você acha que eu estou mentindo?

Sorri e ele deu aquela piscada.

Saiu me deixando ali toda abobada. Ele era demais!

_Dá-me carinho_

_Preciso de sua perfeição_

_Porque você se sente tão bem que você me faz ... gaguejar_

_(Eu realmente, realmente)_

_Você me faz ... gaguejar (Eu realmente, eu realmente)_

_Você me faz ... gaguejar_

* * *

><p>Oi gentee td bem com vcs!<p>

Então eu estou amando escrver essa história hehe espero q vcs estejam gostando tbm!

Vou responder minhas amadas reviews...

**Ana Clara: **_Relaxa Ana só está no começo, mas daqui pra frente os cápitulos estaram maiores, eu prometo bjoos._

**Lorena: **_Que bom querida espero que goste desse cáp tbm bjos._

**Xar: **_Xarááá quem não quer morar nesse prédio, a Bella tem sorte kkk. Ai xará sério q vc não quer ter filhos, ai eu quero acho tão bonito mulher grávida, claro q eu não vou ter uns 3 filhos pq eu tbm não tenho paciencia kkkk. Olha eu ainda não sei se o Jake vai entrar, mas ainda vai ter muitos cáps talvez ele entre hehe. Não vai ser tão macabro o Ed não é do mal é só o trabalho dele hehe. KKK Quando vc me confundiu com seus pss foi sim de um jeito adoravel kkkk , xarázinha acho q vc nunca vai conseguir cheegar a essa conclusão mas se chegar me avisa hehe , aii eu adoro mesmo romances proibidos, acho muito excitante de um jeito não safado táa kkk é como vc q gosta de deixar as personagens grávidas, ai falando em grávida to pensando em deixar a Bella grávida nessa história mas abafa o caso hehe. Sério q eles ganham 5 mil quando eu tiver filhos eu vou colocar eles nessas propagandas ai kkkk. Bjoos espero q tenha gostado do cáp._

**Gby00: **_Oi querida que bom q vc está aqui! Já virou fã? Vc é demais! Hehe, ai fiquei com muita vergonha de mandar a msg pra vc kkk, pensei q vc não viria, mas muito obrigada por vir tá bom, e espero q tenha gostado do cáp bjoos flor._

_**Meninas muito obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

Bjoos e até o próximo cáp


	4. Cachorros quentes e vizinha chata

Cap 3 Cachorros quentes e vizinha chata

- Mãe?

- Fala filha.- Ela abaixou os delicado oculos do rosto e me olhou.

- Vou sair...

- Com quem Bella?

- Ninguém especial.

Ai Bella quem você está querendo enganar em, ele não é nem um pouco especial?

- Se não é especial, então você pode me dizer.

- Não é nada sério mãe, eu só chamei ele pra um cachorro quente e ele aceitou.

- Você tomando iniciativa? Quem é você o que fez com a minha filha? – Ela me olhava como um investigadora, como se eu tivesse matado alguém.

- Muito engraçado mãe, olha daqui a pouco ele vai chegar, tenho que me trocar.

- Pra quê? Você esta bonita assim.

- Dona Renée não vale, você tem obrigação de me achar bonita.

- Oxi porque?

- Porque foi você que me fez.

Sai do quarto dela antes que começasse outro sermão.

Eai começou outro dilema, eu não podia ir toda arrumada ele ia me achar forçada demais. Talvez minha mãe tivesse razão eu estava bem pra ir só comer um cachorro quente aqui perto.

A tá que eu vou ouvir minha mãe, tirei o short e a regata que eu usava peguei um vestido simples uma rasterinha e coloquei um colar, tirei meu cabelo que estava num coque e o pentiei depois o amarrei deixando belos cachos na ponta. Quando me olhei no espelho e vi que estava aprovada a campainha tocou.

Enquanto eu ia até a porta eu me perguntava o que iria acontecer depois?

- Oi Bella.

- Oi...

- Vamos?

- Claro! Quer dizer vamos.

- Está bonita.

- E você é lindo. – Disse sem pensar- Quer dizer você também está bonito, ai que merda.

- Calma Bella. – Ele ria.

Como ter calma, o cara mais lindo do mundo está do seu lado, e eu tentava a todo custo não começar a sonhar acordada.

O elevador parou no nosso andar, e mais uma vez ele estava do meu lado, me encarando sem a menor vergonha.

A caminhada até a lanchonete foi curta, mas eu esperava ter um piripaque antes de chegar lá, porque meu coração estava tão acalerado que eu podia senti-lo batendo contra o meu peito.

- Completo moça?

Tenho que parar de andar desligada por ai, uma garconete veio nos atender, ela me olhava sem entender nada.

- Não, sem maionese.

- E você?

É coisa da minha cabeça ou ela mudou totalmente o tom de voz quando foi falar com o Edward.

- Completo.

Ela saiu e eu nem percebi, mas a minha cara estava tipo "O que?" .

- Que foi?

- Nada, é que as garotas de hoje em dia não se dão ao respeito, depois se perguntam porque os caras as chamam de vadia.

- E porque está dizendo isso Bella?

- Por nada Edward esquece, pensei alto.

- Ok, então desculpe perguntar, mas quantos anos tem?

- Hum... 17.

- Uau novinha.

- Eu sei, mas as novinhas podem surpreender hein.

Nossa da onde eu tirei essa coragem pra dizer isso.

- Isso é uma promessa? Vai me surpreender um dia?

Se está na chuva é pra se molhar.

- Se você tiver sorte, quem sabe.

Eu tentei ser sexy, uma mulher forte só que minhas bochechas vermelhas me denunciavam.

Eu queria dizer algo, mas os olhos incrivelmente verdes me impinotizavam.

- Bella?

Olhei para o dono da voz e sorri.

- Oi senhor Brandon.

- Bella já disse pra você me chamar de Steve.

- Ok, oi Steve.

- Melhor, e quem é seu amigo?

- Ah esse é o Edward, Edward esse é o pai da minha amiga o Steve.

- Prazer Edward.

- O prazer é todo meu senhor.

Eles se olhavam tão profundamente, que um clima super estranho ficou no ar e eu não entendia, é como se o senhor Steve tentasse descobrir algum segredo de Edward.

- Aqui estão os pedidos.

Se não fosse pela garconete com certeza eles estariam do mesmo jeito.

- Bella foi bom te ver, e foi bom te conhecer Edward.

- Igualmente Steve.

- Vou pegar um cachorro quente e vou pra casa.

- Tá bom, tchau senhor Bran... quer dizer Steve.

Ele sorriu e nos deu as costas.

Edward mudou totalmente o jeito, ficou mais sério e mais misterioso se é que isso fosse possivel.

- Bella preciso ligar pra uma pessoa, já volto.

- Tá bom.

Ele saiu da lanchonete e como estavamos na janela pude ver ele, parecia que ele descutia com alguma pessoa. Entrou na lanchonete mais nervoso do que estava antes, Edward escondia algo e eu como não tinha coragem de perguntar nunca saberia.

- Desculpe Bella tive que ligar era algo muito importante.

- Tudo bem eu entendo.

Conversamos banalidades, rimos, perguntei sobre o trabalho dele e o clima mais uma vez mudou ele ficou meio desconfortável e disse eu trabalho em casa. Tirando isso nossa tarde foi super prazerosa, ele era uma boa compania.

A conversa sempre fluia era facil conversar com ele, me sentia super bem ao seu lado, mas o ar misterioso dele sempre estava a redor.

Ele quis me deixar na frente da porta do meu apartamento e como eu não sou boba aceitei.

- Bella foi uma tarde muito agradavel, espero que possamos repetir.

- Também gostei, e sim vamos repetir.

Ele sorriu.

Ele começou a se aproximar, sabe na minha experiencia de beijos que foram poucas claro, eu senti que ele me beijaria na boca, só que ele tocou meio queixo com os dedos e o virou delicadamente pressionando seus lábios na minha bochecha, eu quase pude ouvir um "Olé!".

- Até mais Bella.

- A-té ma-ais.

Eu não queria gaguejar, mas um calor subiu pelo meu rosto como se os lábios dele, tivessem fogo.

- Oi vizinha.

Acabou totalmente o meu momento prazer.

- Oi jéssica.

- E quem é você?- Ela apontava pra Edward.

- Edward.

- Prazer em te conhecer Edward.

- Igualmente Jéssica.

Ela mordia os lábios sensualmente.

- Bom já vou Bella, até.

- Tá tchau.

Vi ele se distanciar pegar o elevador e ir embora.

- Uau Bellinha quem diria hein, mó bonitão.

- É. – Quando fui me virar pra abrir a porta ela ainda continuou.

- Que pena que nem vai durar.

- Porque?

- Porque ele é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho Bella, ele tem que ficar com mulheres que nem eu.

- E quem te disse isso?

- Que mulher que leva um cara gato como ele pra comer cachorro quente ele merece mais do que isso Bella, e eu tenho experiencia com homens, desculpe.

Não aguentei mais entrei em casa, com vontade de quebrar tudo, idiota estragou meu dia, mas as palavras dela ecoavam na minha mente. Foi idiota da minha parte convidar ele pra comer cachorro quente? Acho que a pirua tinha razão.

_**Calma, estou apenas começando, ainda vou quebrar tanto a cara, viver tanto... um dia eu sei que cresço.**_

* * *

><p>Olá garotas!<p>

Espero que estejam gostando da estória hehe

**Gby00**_**: **__Que bom q vc adorou querida, por enquanto não vai ter, quero que os pensamentos do Edward sejam um mistério, olha vc só vai saber se ele esta com a Bella por causa do pai da Alice, só mais pra frente, espero que tenha gostado do cáp bjo._

**Lorena: **_Legal, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp Lo bjoo_

**Sabrina: **_Que bom q amo querida, espero q tbm tenha gostado desse bjo_

**Lih: **_Ahh querida q bom , espero q tbm tenha gostado desse cáp bjoo_

_**Meninas muito muito muitooo obrigada pelas reviews elas significam muito pra mim.**_

Bjoos e até o próx cáp XD


	5. Eu não quero desitir

- Ahh que orgulho de você Bella!

- Calma Alice estão todos olhando pra gente.

- Que se dane minha amiga convidou um gatão pra sair.

- Não foi tudo isso.

- Não foi tudo isso? Que foi Bella? Pensei que você estaria aqui comigo gritando pela rua.

- Mas eu não estou.

- Que foi?

Alice parou de saltar e me olhou preocupada.

- Não te disse o resto da história.

- Ah não acredito ele tem namorada?

- Não! Credo.

- Então o que é?

- Sabe a minha vizinha Jéssica?

- Aff sei, odeio aquela mulher.

Disse tudo pra ela, sobre o que a vizinha vadia disse.

- Não acredito? Que vadia, e você não disse nada?

- Não.

- Por que Bella? Seu caminhão é bem grande pode ter Edward, Brad Pitt todos os gatões.

- Como você sabe?

- Até que te provem o contrário você pode tudo nessa vida.

- Ai Alice só você para me deixar melhor amiga.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, e se um dia eu e meu pai nos mudarmos de novo, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta.

- Eu também! Que pena que seu pai se muda tanto.

- É por causa do emprego dele, mas às vezes parece que ele esta fugindo de algo.

- Ai credo Alice, será?

- Ai sei lá Bella, eu e meu pai já não conversamos como antes, ele sempre está estranho.

- Talvez seja o trabalho.

- É talvez.

Chegamos à escola, nos ajuntamos com Angela e fomos pra sala, as duas eram as minhas melhores amigas, não saberia o que fazer se elas fossem embora.

- Fiquei sabendo que a nossa Bella chamou o bonitão pra sair...

- Alice!

- Que foi? A Angie é nossa amiga ela pode saber.

- Nossa Bella, você não queria que eu soubesse?

- Não é isso, é que eu queria contar, mas a Alice sempre é mais rápida.

- É eu tenho o dom.

- Ótimo dom Alice!

- Vocês são hilárias, mas eu tenho que ir, minha mãe chegou.

Despedimos-nos dela, e começamos a pegar o rumo de casa.

- Será que ele vai te chamar de novo pra sair?

- Nem sei Alice, também nem quero nem ficar pensando nisso, senão eu não durmo.

- Olhaaa! O bonitão tirando o sono da Belluda!

- Tantos apelidos, tinha que ser logo esse que você tinha que gritar.

Ela riu.

- Estávamos chegando à frente do meu prédio, eu estava andando de cabeça baixa pensando, nunca mais o Edward vai sair comigo, a Jéssica tinha razão, ele nunca mais...

- Bella se liga no bonitão na frente do seu prédio, quem é?

Levantei a cabeça sem animo nenhum, mas quando eu vi quem era um sorriso enorme abriu em meu rosto.

- O Edward. Disse em um suspiro.

- Ele é o Edward? Agora sim eu estou mesmo orgulhosa de você, vem me apresenta ele.

Ela me puxou pela mão, e me arrastou até a frente de Edward, ele falava no telefone e quando me viu desligou na hora.

- Oi Bella!

- Oi Edward tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

- Também. - Senti a Alice me cutucar. - Essa aqui é a minha amiga Alice.

- Ah olá Alice.

- Oi Edward, eai está gostando da minha amiga?

- Alice!

- Calma Bella deixa a profissional fazer seu trabalho.

Edward nos olhava com uma vontade de rir.

- Olha Alice, a Bella é uma pessoa muita interessante.

- Está vendo, ele disse que eu sou interessante, vamos embora agora.

- Bella relaxa só interessante.

- Nossa eu joguei pedra na cruz.

Edward e riu e me olhou tão profundamente que eu até me esqueci da Alice.

- Ela é bem bonita também.

- Então porque você não chama ela para outro lanche?

- Você leu meus pensamentos Alice, porque era isso que ia fazer agora.

- É mesmo?

- Claro Bella, se você quiser é claro.

- Quero sim...

- Só uma louca te diria não Edward, bom já fiz meu trabalho, nos vemos amanha Bella.

- Não liga pra Alice ela é louca.

- Tudo bem, eu gostei dela.- Ele seguiu ela com o olhar e ficou olhando até ela entrar com uma cara super estranha.  
>Mas uma vez o mistério dele me deixava intrigada.<p>

Não vou nem dizer que foi demais, ficar a tarde inteira com o Edward, conversamos, rimos e ele era mesmo demais. Eu só tinha vontade de quebrar aquele celular dele, porque ele sempre estava de olho no celular e sempre que tocava ele tinha que atender. Nossa já estou querendo mudar algo nele.

Bom, se ele gosta de ficar com o celular ele pode, porque meu Deus eu não sou louca de deixar de falar com ele só por causa do celular.

- É melhor eu ir Edward, minha mãe nem sabe que eu estou aqui.

- Ok, eu te levo até a sua porta.

- Tudo bem.

Eu queria beijar ele! Pera ai eu queria beijar ele? EU QUERO BEIJAR! Quem em sã consciência não quer beijar Edward Cullen? Eu quero...

- Está entregue.

- Obrigada Edward.

- De nada anjo.

Anjo? Eu sou um anjo pra ele!

Dessa vez fui eu, fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei o rosto dele, a barba dele fez cosquinha na minha boca e eu pude sentir um cheiro gostoso que vinha dele, ele era gostoso.

Quando me afastei ele sorriu.

- Tchau Bella.

- Tchau Edward.- Suspirei.

Vi ele ir até a porta do elevador e então eu lembrei de algo.

- Hei Edward espera!

- Fala.

- Então, é que domingo minha mãe sempre faz um super almoço e eu queria saber, se você queria vir aqui comer com a gente?

- Esse domingo?

- Você tem algum compromisso? Porque se tiver você não é obrigado a vir!

- Eu quero vir Bella, eu deixo meu compromisso pra sábado, domingo eu estou aqui.

- Ok, a gente se vê domingo.

Ele entrou no elevador e mais uma vez eu suspirei, tenho que parar de suspirar é estranho.

Quando estava chegando à minha porta, a porta do lado abriu e a vizinha vadia saiu.

- Oi Bellinha.

- Oi Jéssiquinha.

- Então eu estava pensando em chamar o bonitão pra sair no domingo que tal?

- Tenta...

- Você percebeu que você não é mulher suficiente pra ele né?

- Sabe que eu percebi Jéssica de verdade?

- O que?

- Que você é uma vadia e se é tão mulher assim, porque você não tem namorado? Porque o Edward não te olhou quando você tentou ser sensual? E se eu sou tão menininha assim porque o Edward me chamou pra sair hoje? E ainda aceitou meu convite de vir aqui no domingo, hum deixa eu pensar.- Coloquei a mão no queixo e olhei pra cima, Jéssica me olhava de boca aberta totalmente incrédula.- Porque eu sou mais mulher que você, quer um conselho de amiga? Seja menos vadia, menos puta claro e isso se você conseguir.

Me virei pra entrar em casa mais eu ainda tinha a cereja do bolo.

- Ah e se você encostar no Edward eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara plastificada, entendeu?

- Bella...

Deixei ela do lado de fora com a boca aberta, sem acreditar, é quem disse que a Bella não é mulher?

_**Mas então, esta disposta? A largar a monotonia; E ser alguém, viver ao invés de apenas existir.**_  
><em><strong>"Penso logo existo" Então pensa Pô! Crescer te fará bem.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Oii gente! Td bem com vcs!

Então está ai mais um cáp espero que gostem.

_**Quero avisar que todas as TERÇAS haverá um cáp novo, então aparecam por aqui, nas terças! hehe**_

**Lorena:**_ Ixi ela ainda vai ter muitoo "sofrimento" kkkkk, espero q tenha gostado desse cáp bjoos_

**Lih:** _Vc só vai saber daqui alguns cáp se aquele cara conhece o Edward hehe misteriooo, vou fazer um cáp PovEdward ai vcs vão conhecer o Edward, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjoos_

**Gby00:** _Eu tbm odeio! Acho q aconteceu tudo q vc disse na outra review (Qualquer semelhaça é mera conhecidencia) kkkkk espero q tenha gostado bjoos flor_

**Xar:** _É verdade xará o Edward não é nada especial kkkkkk Sabe q eu tbm não sei quem é essa Sabrina é leitora nova, as Sabrinas estão se ajuntando aqui kkkkk. É verdade nunca parei pra pensar nisso, na verdade nunca vi alguém ficar falando de maionese faz sentido kkkk. Sério q vc sentiu malicia nessa frase do Edward quando eu escrevi eu nem notei kkk, mas agora parando pra pensar tem uma pontda de malicia ai ai Edward sempre surpreendendo kkkkk Bjooos xaráa!_

No próx mais mistérios sobre o Edward.

_**Esperando bastante reviews, terça a gente se vê!**_

Bjoooss


	6. Almoço vergonhoso

Eu não estava ansiosa, nem um pouquinho eu só ia olhar no olho mágico da porta a cada 1 minuto.

– Mãe que horas são?

– O mesmo horário que você me perguntou faz um segundo.

– Ele não vai vir!

– Relaxa Bella, logo ele vai estar aqui.

Foi dito e feito, quando minha mãe terminou a frase a campainha tocou.

– Feiticeira... – Ela apenas riu.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta com a maior naturalidade.

– Oi Edward.

– Oi Bella espero que eu não tenha chegado cedo demais.

– Que bom que você chegou agora a Bella já estava me deixando nervosa.

– Mãe!

– Prazer sou Edward. – Ele pegou a mão da minha mãe e depositou um beijo na mesma.

– Eu sou...

– Renée mãe, seu nome é Renée.

– Isso Renée.

– Agora sei de onde a Bella tirou essa beleza incrível.

– Casa com ele Bella.

– Mãe!

Porque eu fiz isso? Pra eu passar vergonha eu faço isso sozinha, não preciso da ajuda da minha mãe ou da Alice.

Vocês já devem ter uma ideia de como foi o almoço, minhas bochechas estavam quase explodindo de tão vermelhas, minha mãe resolveu falar todos os meus podres pra ele.

– E ela parou de chupar dedo quando tinha uns 13 anos.

– Deus me leva, por favor.

– Ah e ela tem um ursi...

– Chega mãe! Informação demais.

– Para Bella, ele esta gostando.

– Mas eu não, então para.

– Ok parei, vou pegar a sobremesa.

Depois de um almoço vergonhoso foi só naquele momento que minha mãe levantou que eu respirei aliviada.  
>Fechei os olhos e me afundei na cadeira, mas quando os abri Edward me olhava de um jeito tão carinhoso que quase me fazia esquecer tudo.<p>

– Edward me desculpa.

– Não precisa se desculpar Bella.

– Ela me fez passar tanta vergonha.

– Eu vou fingir que não me lembro de nada tudo bem?

– Mas você sabe.

– Isso é só um detalhe Bella, se você quiser eu te falo alguma coisa vergonhosa minha.

Se ele achou que eu dizer "Ah Edward que bonito da sua parte, mas não precisa dizer nada. Porque eu sei que você não tem nenhum defeito" ele estava totalmente enganado, me sentei melhor na cadeira e o olhei curiosa.

– Acho que isso é um sim... Bom quando eu era adolescente, eu era o cara mais impopular e nerd da escola.

– Sério?

Na minha imaginação Edward era o aluno mais popular jogador de basquete, que paquerava as garotas e fazia muito sucesso.

– Sim, eu fui mudar mesmo com 18 anos, mas ai nem fazia tanta diferença, já tinha levado vários foras, e meu coração já estava todo despedaçado.

– E como você era?

– Era bem magro e usava roupas que cabiam dois de mim, a minha pele não era das melhores, o que resultou espinhas enormes, e eu usava aparelho, e a única coisa que eu tinha para entreter uma mulher era a minha inteligência, minha sabedoria no piano e não preciso nem dizer que nenhum dos dois chamou atenção.

– Uau eu não te imagino desse jeito.

– Às vezes nem eu, sabe como se fosse uma realidade paralela, como se esse Edward aqui sempre tivesse existido.

– E o que te fez mudar?

– Depois de vários tratamentos minha pele melhorou, tirei o aparelho, comecei a fazer academia, troquei minhas roupas e cortei aquele cabelo horrível e oleoso que eu tinha, bom ai deu nisso.

Deu nisso? DEU NISSO? Ele fala como se fosse pouca coisa, eu queria essa pouca coisa.

– Parece mentira.

– Poucas pessoas acreditam, mas quem me conhece desde adolescente sabe que é verdade, mas já faz tanto tempo que nem me machuca como já chegou a machucar um dia.

– Quantos anos tem Edward?

– 30 anos.

A conversa morreu ali.

O resto da tarde foi até legal minha mãe deu uma trégua e parou de falar de mim, só que ai a atenção foi toda para o Edward, o que resultou sabermos praticamente a vida inteira dele, começou com uma simples pergunta.

– Tem irmãos Edward?

– Só um.

– Como é o nome da sua mãe?

– Elizabethe, mas ela já se foi.

– Sinto muito, e seu pai?

– Ele mora em outra cidade.

– Você trabalha no que?

– Sou escritor.

Ah por isso ele trabalhava em casa.

– O que você escreve?

– Ah de tudo um pouco, não tenho um gênero especifico, gosto de misturar assim o publico é maior.

– Já escreveu algum livro?

– Já.

– Qual?

– Chega mãe!

– Deixa eu conhece-lo Bella.

– Pra que conhecer de uma vez? Vai conhecendo de pouquinho, assim é bem mais excitante.

– Você que sabe, bom vou lavar a louça.

– Quer ajuda Renée?

– Não Edward obrigada, faça companhia pra Bella.

– Bella sua mãe é ótima sabia, minha mãe também era assim curiosa, alegre, protetora sinto falta dela.

– Ah Edward. – Levantei e me sentei na cadeira do lado da dele. - Eu não vou dizer sinto muito, porque eu não sei qual é a sensação de perder uma mãe, mas você sabe que a onde ela estiver ela olha por você.

Ele sorriu e surpreendentemente ele me abraçou, o abraço mais sincero que alguém já me deu, e pela primeira vez eu senti que tudo poderia se tornar realidade.

**_Gosto dessa definição: Abraço é o encontro de dois corações._**

* * *

><p>Oi garotas! Td bem? Eai gostaram do cáp? Espero que sim!<p>

_**Cáp dedicado a minnha amiga Xará que fez niver essa semana! PARABÉNS XARÁÁÁÁ! :p**_

**Gby00: **_Amei a idéia da comunidade kkkkkk, no próx cáp vcs vão ter uma idéia de quem fala com ele no celular hehe, espero que tenha gostado bjoos_

**Xar:** _Oi a Alice é demais mesmo, ela se parece com uma amiga minha não tem vergonha de nada kkk. Ahh eu tinha q fazer alguma coisa, pq essa Jéssica é muito idiota mano até no filme eu não gosto dela mó falsa kkk, eu nunca parei pra pensar na mãe dela mas agora q vc falou kkk ficou muito engraçada sua descrição da mãe dela kkkk. Relaxa é normal ter um pouqinho de malicia na cabeça, eu tenho muitaaaaaaaaaaa malicia na cabeça meus amigos ficam de boca aberta quando eu fico falando o q eu penso kkkkkkkkkk. Então suas amigas são bem doidinhas kk amo pessoas doidas kkk fica mais facil de conversar hehe. Na minha outra escola tinha uma Sabrina e ela era muito metida eu não gostava dela, até hoje as Sabrinas q eu conheci eram todas chatas, mas ai vc chegou xará e mudou o q eu pensava kkkkkkk somos as Sabrinas mais legais do mundo! UHULL! Ta ai o cáp de presentee espero q tenha gostado o que vc não me pede chorando q eu te faço sorrindo hehe meu irmão q fala isso pra mim kkkk Oun falando de vc, vc acredita q eu sonhei q eu estava ligando pra vc kkk, só q vc não estava em casa q estranho née kkkkk . A musica é super bonita gostei eu só não gosto da cantora kkkkk só isso kk. A Bella ainda vai arrebentar a cara da Jéssica vc vai ver Bjooos Xráa_

Aviso importante eu falei que eu ia postar só na Terça, mas de Terça pra outra Terça é muito tempo então eu vou postar Terça e Sexta, se eu demorar vai ser por causa da Beta pq as vezes ela pode estar ocupada, mas qualquer coisa eu posto aqui sem betar.

No próx cáp a Bella vai ouvir uma conversa bem suspeita do Edward no telefone e vai ter um quse beijo, vcs vão entender o quse beijo quando lerem.

Bjooos á todas e mandem review


	7. Quem é Edward Cullen?

Minha mãe demorou tanto na cozinha que ficou claro que ela queria que Edward e eu ficássemos um pouco sozinhos.

- Voltei gente.

- Renée o almoço estava maravilhoso.

- Obrigada Edward, você é um cavalheiro.

- Que nada.

Depois disso, um silencio se instalou na sala, mas segundos depois foi quebrado pelo som de um celular.

- Oh é o meu, desculpe tenho que atender.

- Tudo bem Edward vai lá.

Ele saiu da mesa e foi até a cozinha.

- Ai Bella ele é perfeito, se você não tivesse o encontrado primeiro eu dava em cima hein.

- Mãe!

- Que foi? A mamãe aqui ainda está com tudo.

- Isso é estranho.

- Bella sua mãe era a garota mais popular da escola.

- É, mas isso já faz muito tempo. Vou beber água.

Me levantei e quando eu cheguei na porta da cozinha eu vi o Edward de costas discutindo com alguém no telefone.

- A gente não já conversou sobre isso? Eu não posso simplesmente fazer o trabalho e sumir, (pausa)e dai que eu estou demorando, eu demoro o tempo que eu quiser, você sabia disso quando me contratou, (pausa) olha senhor Volturi eu estou ocupado agora.(pausa) Claro que eu tenho uma vida você queria o que? Que eu ficasse preso naquele apartamento?(pausa) Sim eu já o vi, ele mora...

Eu não sei o que me deu, mas uma coragem repentina me fez dar mais alguns passos pra dentro da cozinha e alertar o Edward de que eu estava lá.

- Aro tenho que desligar mais tarde nós nos falamos, tchau.

- Desculpa Edward não queria te atrapalhar.

- Que isso Bella, tudo bem. Eu fui muito mal educado saindo da mesa daquele jeito.

- Mas eu não vim atrás de você tá? Eu só vim pegar um copo d'água.

- Ok. – Ele saiu me deixando ali intrigada e pela primeira vez eu me perguntei quem era Edward Cullen?

- Edward foi ótimo passar essa tarde com você.

- Pra mim também Renée.

- Sempre que quiser venha para me visitar.

- Com certeza virei.

Minha mãe saiu e nos deixou a sós.

- Você gostou mesmo?

- Claro que sim Bella, sua mãe é uma boa companhia.

- É mesmo, às vezes ela é doidinha, mas é sempre por uma boa causa.

- Falando em causa, sua mãe é uma boa advogada?

- É por quê?

- Quem sabe algum dia talvez eu precise dela.

- Minha mãe é boa no que faz, mesmo você sendo culpado ela faz todos acreditarem que você não é.

- Então é ela que eu vou chamar.

- Mas porque está dizendo isso?

- Só estou brincando, mas quem sabe você não seja minha advogada.

- Isso com certeza não.

- Por quê?

- Eu não fui feita pra isso.

- E você foi feita pra que?

- Pra viver, viver minha vida não a vida dos outros, e também eu não quero fazer faculdade, quando fizer 18 anos eu quero estar muito longe daqui, numa viagem louca sem dia pra voltar.

- Sério?

- É Edward, eu preciso de aventura, preciso de um pouco de loucura.

- Quem sabe essa sua aventura esteja mais perto do que você imagina.

- Como assim?

- A vida é cheia de aventuras Bella, é só você abrir o olho e se entregar a primeira oportunidade, me prometa que quando a aventura bater em sua porta você não vai recusa-la, prometa.

- Eu prometo!

Ele sorriu.

- Você é tão...

- Tão?

- Diferente. – Ele chegou mais perto tocando o meu rosto.

- Um diferente bom?

- Não.

- Um diferente maravilhoso.

Ele foi chegando perto de mim e nossas respirações se misturavam quando...

- VIZINHA!

VADIA, FEZ DE PROPÓSITO!

_**O olhar de quem odeia é mais penetrante do que o olhar de quem ama.**_

* * *

><p>Oi meninaas! Sei q eu demorei mas eu tenho um motivo, meu irmão colocou senha de novo, e gente não é mentira, ele me odeia kkk, ele não sabia q eu mexia no pc só q ai eu coloquei foto no orkut ai ele viu e descobriu aaaaah a culpa é toda minha :( Só que queridaaas a mina aqui se chama Sabrina tá não tem nada a haver, mas eu acabei de descobrir a senhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kkkkkk não contem pra ele heein, então se eu sumir de novo é porque ele descobiru q eu descobri kkkkkkkkkkkk. Vou responder as queridas do meu coraçãaoo!<p>

**Xar: **_Oiiaa me senti lisongeada mesmo hehe, parabéns pelo note kkk, eu vou comprar um pra mim quando eu começar a trabalhar (é eu sei sou uma menina muitooooooo trabalhadora kkk) Eu tbm estou amando escrever a mãe da Bella, tipo ela tem a mistura de todas as mães q eu conheço até da minha kkkkk eu não tenho nenhuma amiga tão maliciosa só q eu sou bastante kkk, um dia eu fiz minha amiga quetinha ler Os estranhos é uma fic muito legal eu coloquei no meu cel e ela leu meu amigo viu ela lendo e ficou zuando ela kkkkk mó dó kkkk. Eu tbm queria conhecer a galerinha, e tipo é a primeira vez q eu sonho com alguém do fanfiction, meu eu nem sonho com minhas amigas q eu vejo todo dia, é q eu tenho uma mente muito fértil pra sonhos se eu te contar meus sonhos, querida vc vai ficar de boca aberta kkk. Aff q vadia essa sabrima heein, a outra sabrina q eu conheci tbm ficou com um garoto q eu estava afim só q depois eu até agradeci ela pq o garoto era uma bosta kkkkkkkkkkk, eita xará kkk vc deve ser brava hein pra sair no tapa com os outros kk amo isso hehe. Aaaaaaaaaahh eu queria ter uma comunidade hehe, oun pq ninguém mais tem orkut, eu tenho desdos 12 kkk. Quando vc ler o próx cáp vc vai ficar de queixo caido com que a Bella vai fazer kk. Ai que legaall sua mãe me conhece gostiii hehe. Amo nutellaaaaaaaa, aae gostei da sua frase coloca mesmo no tumblr kkkk bjooos._

**Gby00: **_ É verdade dá até uma dózinha da Bella kkkkk, a Renée é muito di boa, eu queria q minha mãe fosse desse jeito kkk bjooo._

Como eu demorei pra postar esse cáp eu já vou postar o próx hehe, quero review nos dois cáp *.* please hehe.

Bjooos


	8. Então, beije me

EU. NÃO. ACREDITO!

Eu estava quase lá chegando perto do meu pote de ouro quando o arco-íris se desmancha no ar, por quê? Porque alguém atrapalhou.

– O que foi Jéssica?

– Ah eu não sabia que você estava acompanhada.

Que cínica.

– Não sabia? Agora sabe, então sai.

– Sabia que o corredor é publico?

– Agora sei, porque estão deixando cachorras viverem aqui.

– O que você disse?

– Bella é melhor você entrar.

– Mas Edward...

– A gente se vê amanha. – Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e foi embora.

– Você viu o que você fez?

– Vi, e eu achei bem feito, talvez ele tenha percebido o erro enorme que ele ia cometer te beijando.

– Eu te odeio!

– Uhun sei, deixa eu entrar meu trabalho aqui já acabou.

– Então você tem dois trabalhos? Esse e o de puta na esquina?

– O que você disse?

– Além de puta é surda!

– GAROTA EU VOU TE PEGAR.

– Cai dentro irmã!

– O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

– Mãe?

– Jéssica solta minha filha agora!

– Dona Re.

– Dona Renée pra senhorita de agora em diante, e se você tentar machucar minha filha de novo eu vou esquecer a boa educação que a mamãe Swan me deu, e eu parto pra cima de você.

– Oh Bella é sua mamãezinha que te protege.

– Eu não preciso dela, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha, não preciso de ajuda pra acabar com essa sua cara de puta da rua!

– ISABELLA! Olha o palavreado.

– Mãe... Não estraga o meu barato.

– Vem entre, eu não quero você com más influencias.

– Ainda não acabou Jéssica.

– Eu digo o mesmo Isabella.

Minha mãe me puxou pra dentro de casa e me olhou feio.

– Que foi mãe?

– Que foi Isabella? Deixo você sozinha com o Edward e do nada começo a ouvir gritos, e quando eu saiu você e a louca da Jéssica estão se atracando.

– Ela começou mãe. – Me sentei no sofá. – O Edward estava quase me beijando quando ela veio atrapalhar.

– O Edward ia te beijar? Que lindo.

– MÃE! Foca na história.

– Tá tudo bem, mas isso não justifica você tentar bater nela.

– Justifica sim, eu não preciso de motivos pra bater nela.

– Ah isso ai até eu tenho que concordar, mas da próxima vez briga com ela na rua, é melhor e assim os vizinhos não vão falar mal da gente.

– Ok mãe.

Só minha mãe mesmo.

– AAH MAS EU VOU DA UM GANCHO DE DIREITA ESQUERDA E DEPOIS VOU ARRANCAR AQUELE CABELO DE PALHA VELHA!

– Calma Alice.

– Calma nada Bella.

– Eu também estou nervosa, se não fosse pela minha mãe, bye bye Jéssica.

– Gostei desse bye bye, que tal a gente chamar a nossa gangue?

– Não temos gangue Alice.

– Vamos montar uma.

– Ok agora você passou dos limites.

– Eu passei dos limites? Ela passou do limites, você estava quase beijando o Edward delicia e ela vem com aquela vozinha enjoada de puta velha.

– Então você sabe como eu me senti, foi horrível.

– Mais que horrível foi... foi... Eu não sei uma palavra pior que horrível.

– Não precisa descrever Alice eu sei como foi.

Eu fazia a lição de casa quando ouvi a campainha tocar, como estava sozinha em casa, me obriguei a ir até a porta, abri sem nem olhar pelo olho magico e me arrepende por não ter feito isso.

– Oi Bella.

– Oi Edward.

Eu estava horrível, meus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo que deixavam muito fios soltos, eu estava com uma regatinha e um mini short e de pés descalços.

– O que você faz aqui?

–É... Vim... Visitar sua mãe!

– Minha mãe?

– É.

– Nossa Edward não tinha outra desculpa? Eu sei o que você quer.

– Sabe? Olha Bella aquele quase bei...

– Você quer almoçar aqui de novo!

– É! Que? Não.

– Então o que é?

– Posso entrar?

– Entra.

Ele entrou na sala e sentou no sofá, me sentei do lado dele e o olhei preocupada, ele parecia tão nervoso.

– O que aconteceu Edward?

– Aquele...

– Aquele o que?

– Aquele quase beijo não sai da minha mente.

– O-O qu-que?

– Você entendeu Bella, eu nem te toquei direito, e eu consegui sentir coisas que eu nunca senti antes.

– Edward...

– Eu não consigo mais, desde que eu te vi eu me seguro, eu me repreendo só pra não fazer o que eu quero, mais eu cansei de lutar contra isso, é mais forte que eu.

A cada palavra ele chegava mais perto de mim.

– Eu não consigo parar, mas se você quiser me pare.

_Então aconteceu, os lábios dele tocaram os meus, eu nunca me senti assim, como seu estivesse em outro lugar, eu não sentia mais o sofá de baixo de mim ou chão que me sustentava, eu não sabia onde minha mão estava ou aonde a dele estava, eu só sentia língua dele puxando a minha para a boca dele, explorando cada canto da minha cada pedaço dizendo silenciosamente "me dê mais" eu estava em lugar diferente eu não ouvia mais nada coerente, minha mente não formulava nenhuma pergunta ou resposta, mas pra que eu precisaria disso. Não era mais eu ali era alguém mais melhorada, alguém mais viva eu tinha me desmanchando eu versos simples mais singelos, como seu eu pudesse tocar o céu e ao mesmo tempo não, como se naquele beijo todos os meus sonhos pudessem se realizar, eu me sentia pela primeira vez totalmente completa. Eram pequenos suicídios eu me jogava me entregava e caia perfeitamente na boca de Edward._

Ele se separou de mim lentamente dando pequenos selinhos, eu ainda estava de olhos fechados sentindo aquela sensação escapar de mim.

– Meu. Deus.

Quando eu abri os olhos Edward me olhava totalmente incrédulo.

– Bella me diz que você sentiu a mesma coisa que eu.

– Minhas pernas estão bambas.

– Acho que isso é um sim.

E mais uma vez ele me beijou fazendo eu sentir a mesma coisa que antes só que melhor se é que fosse possível.

_**So kiss me... **_

* * *

><p>AMEEEEEEEEEEEIII ESCREVER ESSE CÁP! Espero que tenham gostado tbm bjooos e atée <p>


	9. A loira do carro

– BELLAA! Que beijo lindoo!

– Eu sei Angie, foi mágico.

– Mais que mágico garota, sabe eu queria que pelo menos os meus beijos fossem assim, eu ia arranjar um namorado rápidinho.

– Que isso Angie? Se você quissesse você conseguiria.

– Ah vamos deixar claro aqui, que nenhuma de nós duas somos uma Alice da vida.

– Ouvi meu nome!

– Alice a Bella te contou?

– Contou o que?- A Alice me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

– Que ela teve um beijo maravilhoso.

– Como assim? Beijo? E eu sou a útima a saber?

– Na verdade a segunda Alice.

– Segunda? É pior que última.

– Como assim é pior?

– Que você pensou em me contar, só que ai a Angela veio primeiro e você abriu a boca.

– Ai credo Alice, eu ia te contar, mas você não parava de falar quando a gente estava vindo pra escola.

– Culpada.

– Esta vendo?

– Tá bom então me conta o beijo maravilha, foi com quem?

– Adivinha...

– Ai meu Deus!

– É foi com ele.

– Bellaaaaaaaa! Você beijo o Edward pedaço de mal caminho que eu to doida pra levar pra casa?

– Hãn?

– Você beijou o Edward?

– Beijei! Na verdade ele que me beijou.

– Ficou muito melhor! Amiga que orgulho de você.

É nós ficamos o intervalo inteiro gritando e rindo.

XD

– Que foi Alice?

Enquanto a gente ia pra casa depois de um dia cansativo na escola, a Alice me olhava com os olhos curiosos e com um sorriso no rosto, traduzindo ela estava com uma cara de louca.

– Você vai fazer o que quando chegar em casa?

– Não sei, porque?

– Por nada.

– Alice o que você esta tramando?

– Nada.

– Sei.

– Sei la, você podia ver o Edward... entrando num carro com uma loira gostosa.

– O que?

– Ali o Edward entrando no carro com uma loira!- Ela apontava pra frente, segui seu braço até aonde ela apontava, e vi o que ela disse.

– O que é isso?

– É obvio né Bella, o Edward é um vagabundo que gosta de iludir menininhas.

– Só acontece isso comigo.

– Vem Bella vamos entrar.

Ela me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou até o hall do meu prédio, eu nem tive mais forças para olhar pra trás e ver se o carro tinha saido.

– Ai Bella sinto muito.- Ela afagava meu braço como se tudo fosse melhorar.

– Tudo bem, como eu ia segurar um homem daqueles? A vadia da Jéssica tinha razão.

– Meu Deus, você está no fim do poço hein pra concordar com a Jéssica.

– Alice está bem claro que ele só brincou comigo.

– Então você vai ficar assim?

– Assim como?

– Toda triste, você nem conheceu ele direito Bella.

– Eu não falo nada quando você beija um cara sem nem saber o nome dele.

– Pera ai! Vai falar de mim agora? To aqui te apoiando, enquanto o Edward deve estar lá pegando a loirona de jeito, ou ela pegando ele de jeito.

– Nossa muito obrigada Alice por me fazer pensar nisso.

Abri a porta da minha casa e agradeci por minha mãe não estar.

– Desculpa Bella, eu vou ligar pro meu pai e avisar que eu vou ficar com você.

– Obrigada.

Meu como eu pode pensar que um cara como o Edward ia se interessar por mim? Eu sou tão sem graça, uma crinaça do lado dele, claro que ele ia querer uma mulher experiente.

– Bella odeie ele, grite, bata nele!

– Alice eu não sou você não, eu não vou fazer nada vou ignora-lo.

– Essa era minha última opção.

– Tenho certeza que sim.

– Vai tomar um banho bem relaxante, eu vou fazer lago pra gente comer.

– Valeu Alice.

– Di nada amiga vai lá.

Obriguei meu corpo a ir até o banheiro, eu não sei porque eu sempre me senti bem ali, toda vez que eu ia chorar eu chorava no banheiro, foi no banheiro que eu chorei a sepração dos meus pais, e no mesmo banheiro eu ia chorar por causa do Edward.

Liguei a torneira para a banheira encher tirei minha roupa e me enrolei na toalha.

– SAI DAQUI ENTENDEU? VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR COM ELA! PORQUE? PORQUE VOCÊ É UM CAFAGESTE!

Ouvi os gritos da Alice, sai de dentro do banheiro preocupada, mas quando eu vi quem estava na porta eu entendi os gritos.

– Eu não estou entendo, deixa eu falar com a... Bella!

A Alice olhou pra trás e me viu olhar bobamente para o Edward.

– Ah não, vai pro banheiro Bella!

– O que?

–Bella se lembra? O carro, a loira, meu Deus você sofre uma lavagem cerebral sempre que vê esse cara?

– Hãn?

– Quer saber eu desisto, vocês mulheres são todas iguais!

A Alice pegou a bolsa e saiu.

– O que ela disse?

– Quem?

– A Alice, Bella.

– Alice? Pera ai cadê a Alice?

– Ela saiu falando alguma coisa sobre as mulheres serem todas iguais.

– Ah é.

Eu olhei pra ele e me deu mais vontade de chorar, porque ele me enganou? Porque não ficou logo com a loira.

– Que foi Bella? Você estava chorando?

– Não é da sua conta.

– O que?

– Vai embora Edward.

– Porque? O que aconteceu? Porque a Alice gritou comigo?

– Porque a gente viu você entrando num carro com uma loira.

Na hora ele ficou sem fala, a pele ficou mais palida.

– Vocês me viram?

– Isso Edward te vimos.

– Bella eu posso explicar.

– Não precisa, está tudo bem claro, você quis brincar com a criancinha aqui, tudo bem, só que eu tenho sentimentos Edward, eu não sou essas mulheres que você pega e depois descarta. Se você quer tanto ficar com essa loira pode ficar, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho, mas por favor não me peça pra fingir que nada aconteceu.

– Espera anjo, você entendeu tudo errado.

– Agora eu estou errada? E não me chama de anjo! Vai chamar de anjo aquela vadia loira.

Eu nunca me descontrolei daquele jeito, mas ele me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha esperimentado antes, amor, carinho, raiva e agora ódio.

– Eu não tenho nada com a Rose.

– Rose? Esse é o nome dela?

– É, e ela é de uma editora, estavam perguntando o prazo do meu livro.

– Mas você entrou dentro do carro dela.

– Ela estava com pressa, conversamos sobre o livro e depois ela foi embora.

– Você não esta mentindo né Edward? Eu odeio mentiras.

– Não anjo, eu não estou mentindo.

– Meu Deus eu sou uma burra, você deve estar me achando patética.

– Patética não, fofa.

– Fofa? Eu quase te matei.

– Você nunca conseguiria me matar.

Ele foi até mim e me abraçou.

– Confie em mim Bella, por favor.

– Você promete ser sempre sincero comigo?

– Eu... prometo.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, e eu não sei algo me dizia que Edward escondia mais alguma coisa, e que não iria me falar.

Levantei minha cabeça do peito dele e olhei.

– Eu te perdoou.

– Eu sei querida.

– Não por essa história da loira, te perdoou por essa coisa que você está escondendo de mim.

– Eu não estou escondendo nada Bella.

– As mentiras Edward, no final quem sai machucado é você.

**_E, afinal de contas, o que é uma mentira? É apenas a verdade mascarada._**

* * *

><p>HELLOOOOOOOOO! HEHE<p>

Como estão minhas garotas?

Então mais um cáp ai, espero que todos gostem.

Eu achei meio chato kkkkk, mas sejam legais comigo heein.

Quero agradecer as reviews...

_**DA XARÁÁÁÁÁ EU AMO AS SUAS REVIEWS SÉRIOO! (respondendo sua pergunta eu moro em Barueri, eu acho q é tipo interior de São Paulo kkk)**_

_**E DA GBY00 QUE ESTÁ COMIGO DESDE SEMPRE E NUNCA ME ABANDONAA!**_

Até o próx cáp minhas queridas.

Bjooo


End file.
